


猎人（上）

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 人类 汉克 x 狼人 康纳 AU
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 10





	猎人（上）

“不！不行！汉克！”

在汉克.安德森将手伸向稻草堆里那只狼人幼崽时，杰弗瑞及时阻止了他，只用看一眼汉克那双蓝眼睛里柔和下来的神情，他就知道自己这个好友想干什么。

“别的都可以，但这次不行，他是个狼人，汉克！而你是个怪物猎人！你不能留他一命！”

他冲汉克摇摇头，他知道自己这位好友在某些方面是有点特立独行，他们都是怪物猎人，靠着捕猎这些怪兽交给教会来换取赏金，但汉克却似乎并不讨厌这些怪物，或者说，他时常把他们当成是跟人类一样看待，他捕猎的标准并不是这只怪物的价值或者悬赏金额，更多的是它有没有伤害到人类。

“可他又有什么错呢？杰弗瑞，他才这么小……”

猎人低下头去看着干稻草中熟睡的幼崽，小狼人耳朵都还没长竖起来，像一小撮灰色绒毛软趴趴的伏在深棕色柔密的短发之间，他顶多才出生三天，此刻正吮吸这自己的手指头睡得香甜，丝毫不知道他正被两名高级怪物猎人盯着，而他的母亲，那只凶悍的母狼人已经在山洞外被斩去了头颅，汉克想这大概就是那只狼人无论怎样也不肯逃走的原因。

“汉克…”杰弗瑞皱了皱眉看向自己的老搭档，“冷静点，汉克，我知道柯尔的事对你来说很难接受，但你不能……”

“别跟我提柯尔！”

汉克吼了回去，是的，他唯一的孩子，才6岁的小柯尔三年前死了，这三年来汉克没有任何一天不想念着他，甚至恨不得随之而去，但这并不是他对这只小狼人手下留情的原因，他只是单纯的认为这隔小生命并没有什么过错，他连爪子都还没长起来，没有伤害过任何人，他才刚出生，他有权利活下去。

“这件事我会处理的，我会…好好把他养大的。”

不再容好友劝阻，汉克弯腰从草堆里想要抱起那只刚被吵醒、揉着眼睛哼哼唧唧的小家伙，大概是感应到了猎人身上血腥的杀气，小狼崽子本能的挣扎起来，咿咿吖吖的手脚并用朝人类踢打着，甚至一口咬在汉克伸向他的手腕上，猎人吃痛的皱了皱眉，干脆一把拎起这小东西按在肩上，头也不回的走了出去。

他相信杰弗瑞不会把这件事报告给教会，尽管他的好友看上去气得快炸了，但这点信任他还是有的。

他将小狼崽子抱回了家，幸好，他住得离镇子比较远，柯尔死后他的妻子也离开了他，他便一个人搬到了半山的木屋里，跟他的狗一起。

一路上小狼人都还算乖，过了最初那阵挣扎以后就不声不响趴在他肩上，似乎也知道自己的命运发生了怎样的改变，直到半夜才因饥饿而哭闹起来。

“唉……我得去给你弄点吃的，小混蛋。”

汉克发愁的看着被窝里蹬着手脚哭得上气不接下气的小幼崽，自言自语的嘀咕着，最后他叹了口气，将婴儿包好放在暖和的壁炉边，又拍了拍旁边小狗的脑袋：“照顾好他。”

圣伯纳犬摇了摇尾巴，用嘴拱了拱柔软的襁褓，在小崽子身边趴了下来，汉克这才取下了风灯穿上大衣走出门去。

快天亮的时候他带了些新鲜的羊奶回来，小家伙已经哭得脱力睡着了，直到汉克温好羊奶用小勺子喂在他嘴边，他才循着本能醒过来，开始贪婪的进食。

“慢点，你快把勺子吃进去了！”汉克一边笨拙的把羊奶喂给小狼人，一边看着那双琥珀一样的棕色眼睛自言自语，“我该叫你什么好呢？嗯…康纳？康纳这个名字怎么样？”

小婴儿不会说话，但他一边吐着舌头一边咯咯的笑了起来。

“好吧，看起来你很喜欢，那你以后就叫康纳了。”

养育一个狼人小孩并不是件很容易的事，尤其是汉克根本不敢让人发现。

好在现在是冬天，没多少人会上山来，杰弗瑞明里暗里的也在帮着他，而且康纳也很乖，根本不用他操太多心，但尽管如此，汉克还是警惕的将木屋周围撒上驱魔粉、装好机关，不止不能让人类发现，一只幼嫩的狼人小崽子，在怪兽们眼中看来也是这个缺粮季节的珍馐美味。

狼人不比得人类，他们生长得很快，小康纳很快就断了奶，他可以吃一些简单的燕麦粥和胡萝卜榨的汁，汉克尽量避免让他接触血食和生肉，他并不想激活小家伙体内那种狼人的天性，他希望最后孩子以后长成一个普通的人类，不用一生都在逃避教会和捕猎者的追杀。

所以，在康纳满一岁的时候，他带他去了伊利亚那里。

伊利亚住在很远的山里，他讨厌人类，但他欠汉克一个人情。

“你确定？你真的要隐去这孩子的尾巴和耳朵？”

有着一半人类血统的吸血鬼饶有兴趣的看着被汉克护在身后的小狼人，小家伙正在忍不住的用爪子挠自己的耳朵，他的耳朵才刚刚长到能竖起来，耳根总是痒痒的。

“我确定，这孩子我会把他养大，他并不是一只野兽，他是个人，他会拥有人类的灵魂。”

“那可不一定啊，这得看这孩子自己的意愿…过来，康纳。”

伊利亚向那孩子伸出手，汉克下意识的将康纳护在身后：“你干什么？”

“你怕什么，我又不会吃了他！”

吸血鬼朝汉克翻了个比较优雅的白眼，继续向小狼崽子勾了勾手指。

康纳抬头看了看汉克，看人类没有继续阻止的意图便走了过去，乖巧的任凭伊利亚捏着他的爪子翻来翻去的看了看，又揉了揉他头上尖尖的耳朵。

“真乖，康纳…这颗糖给你吃。”

不知道伊利亚从什么地方突然摸出来一颗“糖块”摊在手心里，暗红色的结晶体在吸血鬼的手掌中散发着诱人的香味。

“不！康纳！”

汉克怒吼道，他一眼就认出了，那不是糖块，那是一块血晶，对任何嗜血的魔物都具有致命吸引力的血晶，它能让任何魔族的兽性瞬间提升到最强。

“别拿！康纳！”

但是，晚了，小狼崽子的目光已经被那块“糖”吸引住了，他似乎根本都听不见汉克说了什么，手指颤巍巍的收拢抓住“糖块”拿起来，喉咙里发出吞咽口水的声音，对此，伊利亚露出一抹微笑，但随即这抹微笑就凝滞在了脸上，因为小康纳只是抓住那块“糖”放在眼前好奇的看了看，甚至还嗅了一下，然后，他念念不舍的将“糖块”再次放回了吸血鬼的掌心。

“我不要你的糖。”

他转身扑过去抱住了猎人的大腿，闷闷的说。

大雪渐渐停止的时候，猎人单手抱着他的小狼崽子离开了吸血鬼的大宅。

他如愿拿到了药方，这种魔药能最大程度的隐藏起小家伙的耳朵、尾巴和他身上野兽的气息，这能让他“变成人类”。

方子上的药物不太好寻，但好在效果绝佳，所以当汉克再次出现在镇子里时，他抱着的是一个有着柔软棕色头发和琥珀般眼睛的漂亮小孩。

汉克只说是亲戚家的孩子，带他在镇上买了些日常用品便离开了，狼人在幼年时会长得极快，十来岁以后才会以少年的外形进入缓慢的发育期，在这之前，汉克绝不能让他被教会的人怀疑到。

幸好怪物猎人本来也就是个居无定所的职业，当康纳长到可以蹒跚着跟在他身后，汉克就带着他的狗和小男孩开始了四处流浪，他们不会在一个城镇里呆太久的时间，也十分警惕不靠近神职人员的居所。

就这样过去了八年，当杰弗瑞重新见到他的老友时，当年那个被汉克裹在披风里的狼人幼崽已经完全长成了一个安静腼腆的少年，他披着灰色斗篷站在汉克身边，乖巧的样子令杰弗瑞对于自己当年坚持要杀了他这种念头都感到愧疚。

汉克.安德森重新回到他的小屋住下来，这个脾气暴躁的老怪物猎人的归来，倒也没在镇上引起太大波澜，但是对于他身边那个年轻男孩康纳——据说是他的养子，镇上的人们可就感兴趣多了，原因无他，只因为康纳这孩子实在是太优秀了，聪明懂事，谦和有礼，而有着一副好心肠，他简直就是“别人家孩子”的代表，镇子上的人们无不对他有好感，尤其是那些情窦初开的姑娘们，因为据说这孩子不仅是安德森的养子，也是他的接班人，老猎人把自己的一身本领都传授给了这孩子，一个年轻英俊的怪物猎人，如何能让人不心动呢？

不过啊，相对于康纳的乖巧懂事来说，汉克这个父亲做得就未免太不称职了些，镇上的人们可不止一次看见男孩冲进深夜的吉米酒吧去把他喝得烂醉的养父扶回家，也不止一次看见安德森冲那孩子发火“你再敢倒掉我的酒我就揍你”，而那孩子只是乖乖的点着头回答“Got it”。

老安德森怎么会教育得出这样乖的一个孩子来，这简直是个奇迹！人们纷纷摇头感叹，羡慕汉克的好运气……

其实这个问题，连汉克自己也纳闷，他根本不会带孩子，连他自己的儿子柯尔当初都是他前妻照顾得更多一些，这让他之后想起来总是很自责，而要说狼人的小崽子，他就更不知道该怎么养育了，对于狼人这种生物，他只了解打败它们的办法、它们的弱点、天敌，对于狼人小孩…他连该喂他吃什么都不知道，最初的时候，连康纳总是在满月时哭闹不休都叫他手足无措，也幸好康纳真的是个叫人省心的孩子，也许是跟随着汉克四处漂泊的生活让这孩子很早就懂事，至少很早就懂得了把醉得倒在地上的老猎人拖进浴室，在他们相依为命着流浪的那些日子里，甚至根本就是康纳照顾他更多一些。

不过，相对于康纳的懂事来说，让汉克更加不想不通的还是关于他“本性”的问题。

任何一种怪兽都有自己的天性，这是魔物们共有的特征，比如吸血鬼不喜欢阳光，比如无头鸟对年轻男孩的眼珠子情有独钟，这是天生的，藏在血液中传承下来的，无论怎样的教化都不能被改变的，但是康纳，作为一个狼人的康纳偏偏就从来没有表现出任何狼人的特点来。

首先从外形上来说他就不像个狼人，他长得太清秀了，身形甚至比那些粗犷的山民都更瘦弱，当然这让汉克挺自责的，他一直认为这是他在康纳小时候没获得足够多肉食的缘故，那时候他还担心肉食会激发出小家伙血液中的兽性，但事实上他的担心全是多余的，康纳从小就没表现出过任何一点野性来，他不喜欢血肉，拒绝任何生食，说话轻言细语，从不露出耳朵和尾巴，哪怕只有他跟汉克两人的时候也不会，相比狼人这种热爱在丛林裸奔的生物特性来说，康纳连一颗衬衣扣子歪了都要整理半天，他一丝狼人的气息都没有，完完全全，就像一个人类，而且是人类中出类拔萃的那一种，甚至教会的人见过他几次以后都旁敲侧击的打探汉克是否愿意将这养子送去给教廷培养。

汉克当然是拒绝了，开什么玩笑，难道要让教廷以后出现一位狼人主教吗？那实在太荒唐了！

“这孩子不行，他胆小又愚笨，怕生得很，顶多只能跟在我身边打个下手什么的。”

他满口胡言的打发走了教会的人，其实他当然知道，康纳既不胆小也不愚蠢，这孩子虽然以狼人的年龄来说还不算成年，但是已经是一个优秀的猎人了，他的种族基因赋予了他比一般人类更迅捷的行动力、更敏锐的听力和直觉，他能长时间在丛林中奔跑，轻轻松松就跃过山涧和悬崖，他甚至随便舔舔怪物的血迹或是体液就能分辨出它们的种类——当然，在汉克发现的情况下是不允许他到处乱舔的。

这些年来，他不只是汉克的养子，更是老猎人最得力的助手，不过也正是这一点，令汉克有些感觉怪怪的，他一直担心康纳会抵触自己“怪物猎人”这个身份，但实际上这孩子对此却表现得非常冷静，甚至太冷静了一些，这种冷静近乎于无情。

汉克还记得那年冬天，那只被他们合力擒住的狼人垂死挣扎着向小康纳爆吼：“你为什么要帮助人类？你明明也是狼人！你为什么要帮他们杀死自己的同胞？！”

但才七岁的小狼人却毫不犹豫的将银剑刺入了狼人的背脊，滚烫的兽血溅在稚气未脱的脸颊上，男孩至始至终连眼神都没有变一下。

“我是人类。”他说。

汉克觉得他有必要跟他的养子好好谈谈，他其实在康纳面前从不避讳康纳的身份问题，康纳是个狼人这没什么可羞耻的，隐藏起气息只是不想惹多余的麻烦，他教他“狩猎”的技巧，仅仅是为了让他以后能抵御危险，就像他也会教他识别人心的险恶，在汉克看来他并不在意康纳是什么种族，因为他知道这孩子有着比任何人都善良美好的灵魂，他甚至常常暗示康纳不用这么紧张，至少在自己家里、只有他们两个人的时候可以稍微放松一点，比如把尾巴和耳朵露出来也没事，但康纳总是一脸平和的看着他——

“你在说什么，汉克，我没有尾巴。”

他从十四岁以后就总是喜欢对汉克直呼其名了，而不是像小时候那样抓着他的斗篷踉踉跄跄的一路小跑着、奶声奶气的叫着他“Daddy”求他抱。

汉克其实还挺怀念康纳小时候的，又软又听话，抱起来奶香奶香的，每次亲他都嫌他胡子扎人，而现在，对于孩子不知不觉就长到“叛逆期”而不肯叫爸爸这种事儿他也很无奈，但是没办法，狼人小崽子总是长太快，这一转眼，他的头发胡子都灰白了，小康纳也都快有他肩膀高了，开始敢藏起他的红酒扔掉他的汉堡了，而且，这孩子最近几个月来还叛逆得特别突出，典型表现是他跟汉克明显疏远了。

这种疏远倒不是说康纳不听话什么的，而是汉克发现他好像越来越不懂康纳了，这孩子常常一个人发呆，望着天不知道在想什么，有时会像小时候一样找他讨一个奖励的吻，有时又会离他远远的对他爱答不理，还有时候甚至他随手搂着男孩揉揉脑袋康纳都会把他推开，一脸不高兴的样子。

“哈哈哈，正常，男孩子长大了嘛，也会有自己心事的。”杰弗瑞在酒吧拍着老友的肩宽慰他，“没准你家小崽子是看中哪位姑娘了呢~”

“你放屁！”汉克将酒杯重重的放在吧台上，没好气的瞪了他老友一眼，“康纳才几岁啊！他根本不懂这些！”

“你怎么知道他不懂？”杰弗瑞挑了挑眉，又凑过去揽住汉克，压低了声音说：“别怪我没提醒你，狼人的交配期一般12到14岁就开始了，你家小崽子不会还没这方面的迹象吧？”

汉克愣住了，这些常识性问题作为猎人他当然知道的，但是康纳实在太像人类，又一直跟在他身边，他很难将康纳跟猎人手册里记载的狼人联系在一起，而且，小康纳也从来没表现出过任何一点关于“性成熟”的迹象…不过，经过杰弗瑞这么一提醒，再加上小家伙最近的反常举动，汉克觉得自己恐怕倒真得要关注一下自己“养子”的发育问题了，但是…

这种事儿要怎么关注？狼人的发情期要注意什么？我该给他找个女伴儿还是带他逛一下窑子？…哦不！这种事他做不出来，难道要他直接去问“康纳你知道如何交配吗”…这让人怎么说得出口？！

养个孩子太麻烦了！当了十几年甩手老爹的汉克.安德森头一次感到这么棘手，好在这个问题暂时还不算迫在眉睫，他还能有时间想想该怎么跟康纳谈…

不过，令他没想到的是，在他还没想好该如何解决狼人的发情期问题时，他就遇到了更尴尬的难题：他恐怕得先解决一下他自己的“某方面”问题了。


End file.
